<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Chat by neat12feet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195266">One Chat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/neat12feet/pseuds/neat12feet'>neat12feet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Group chat, Lost Roronoa Zoro, M/M, text story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:41:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/neat12feet/pseuds/neat12feet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A One Piece group chat fanfic. Zoro is directionally challenged. Luffy asks a tough question. Sanji and Brook have a plan. </p><p>Rating and relationships will change as the story progresses.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Franky/Nico Robin, Nami/Roronoa Zoro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Woah! This feels a little surreal. I just created my account so I could post my fanfics on here! Yay! I had to talk myself into it, so please be kind if you have some constructive criticism! I should note that relationships are very fluid, but not exactly the primary focus of the story. Anyway please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chat Name: Straw Hats<br/>
——————————————————<br/>
Luffy entered the chat.<br/>
Nami entered the chat.<br/>
Usopp entered the chat.<br/>
Sanji entered the chat<br/>
Chopper entered the chat.<br/>
Robin entered the chat.<br/>
Franky entered the chat.<br/>
Brook entered the chat.<br/>
Jinbe entered the chat. </p><p>Luffy: The meeting to figure out determine what's for dinner has begun!!!!<br/>
Usopp: I, The GREAT Captain Usopp Suggest we have beef for dinner.🥩<br/>
Luffy: YEAAH I WANT MEAT TOO!!!!!! 🍖🍗🍗🍖<br/>
Chopper: Personally, I would also like a small side salad and a dairy product such as milk to keep our bodies healthy.🥬<br/>
Sanji: Calm down guys, I was gonna fix meat anyway, but yeah we can have beef. And Chopper,  my meals are always well balanced and healthy there's no reason to fret. ESpECiaLly WITH ALL THESE LOVELY LADIES TO COOK FOR😍😘<br/>
Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, Nami, Brook, Jinbe, and Robin liked this message.<br/>
Robin: I could go for something cold to drink?🍹<br/>
Nami: I could go for something a little sweet🍭<br/>
Franky: How about some COLA?🥤<br/>
Sanji: AnYthInG FOr YoU RoBIn DeAR!!!!! NAmI SwAn!!!!!<br/>
Franky:🥤<br/>
Luffy:MEAT<br/>
Franky:🥤<br/>
Franky: SUPPERRR<br/>
Brook: If I give you something sweet will you show me your panties???👙<br/>
Nami: Put a sock in it!!!👊🏻<br/>
Brook: Yohohoho!<br/>
Jinbe: I trust our cook to make the best decision based on ingredients, portions, and so forth. We must have faith that our meal will come through.<br/>
Usopp: Spoken like a true wise man... or fishman. 🐠🐙🐬<br/>
Nami: Hey I just thought of this but where's Zoro?<br/>
Sanji:😒</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                     Chat Name: Thriller Bark<br/>
          ————————————————————<br/>
                       Perona entered the chat.<br/>
                    Gecko Moria entered the chat.<br/>
                       Absalom entered the chat.<br/>
                       Hogback entered the chat. </p><p>Perona: So it's getting pretty close to October. You know what that means....<br/>
Absalom: Beautiful women changing into barely there costumes.🤤<br/>
Lola entered the chat.<br/>
Lola: I'll dress up real nice for you on our wedding day.😘<br/>
Absalom: Nooooooooooooo🤢<br/>
Absalom kicked Lola out of the chat.<br/>
Gecko Moria: I'm going to ignore that and say that October means trapping and scaring the souls out of little children in the dead of night?😈<br/>
Hogback: Experiments—also in the dead of night—to revive the dead in order to advance modern medicine and scientific curiosity😷<br/>
Zoro entered the chat.<br/>
Zoro: Booze 🥃<br/>
Perona: IT MEANS ALL THAT AND HALLOWEEN!!! 👻<br/>
Hogback: How astute.<br/>
Perona: Wait... ZORO WHY ARE YOU HERE??? 😱<br/>
Zoro: ...<br/>
Gecko Moria: Did you get lost?<br/>
Absalom: How embarrassing.<br/>
Zoro: I DIDN'T GET LOST! YOU GOT LOST! I'M OUTA HERE!!!!<br/>
Zoro left the chat.<br/>
Perona: That poor man.🥺</p><p> </p><p>                   Direct Chat: Trafalgar Law<br/>
       ————————————————————<br/>
Zoro: Hey Luffy, where did you go?<br/>
Law: Why in the hell are you here?<br/>
Zoro: Why are YOU here?<br/>
Law: Just go. I don't have the energy to deal with your directionally challenged ass.<br/>
Zoro: You wanna fight!?!😤<br/>
Law: No.😎<br/>
Zoro left the chat.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>             Group Chat: Red Haired Pirates<br/>
————————————————————-<br/>
Zoro: Oí Luffy, you there?<br/>
Shanks: Nope😛<br/>
Benn: Definitely not.<br/>
Lucky: 😮<br/>
Yasopp: A resounding no.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                      Abyss<br/>        ————————————————————<br/>                               Zoro entered.<br/>Zoro: Hello...<br/>                           Hello...<br/>                                      Hello...<br/>                                                       Hello...<br/>                                                 Hello...<br/>                                                             Hello...      </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                        Direct Chat: The Witch<br/>       ————————————————————-<br/>Zoro: Hey Luffy!!!<br/>Nami: 1) This is not Luffy or the group chat.<br/>2) We've already decided on dinner more or less.<br/>3) How did you manage to get lost ON YOUR PHONE?<br/>4) Seriously, it's literally labeled Strawhats!!<br/>5) Number 4 bit of information just cost you 3,000 Berī.<br/>Zoro: Money Greedy Witch.<br/>Zoro left the chat. </p><p> </p><p>               Chat Name: Straw Hats<br/>     ——————————————————<br/>Zoro entered the chat.<br/>Zoro: Luffy?<br/>Luffy: Whaaaaaaaa?🧐<br/>Zoro: Thank Fuck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luffy finds a certain magazine and asks a question concerning the content. From there Sanji has a startling revelation and for once everyone can agree it’s time for reinforcements.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chat Name: Straw Hats<br/>
          ————————————————————<br/>
                         Luffy joined the chat.<br/>
                          Zoro joined the chat.<br/>
                          Nami joined the chat.<br/>
                         Usopp joined the chat.<br/>
                          Sanji joined the chat.<br/>
                          Robin joined the chat.<br/>
                         Franky joined the chat.<br/>
                          Brook joined the chat.<br/>
                          Jinbe joined the chat.</p><p>Luffy: Oí guys! I saw something weird today!<br/>
Chopper: Was it a giant animal!?!🦁<br/>
Luffy: No.<br/>
Zoro: A giant animal drinking booze? 🦁🥃<br/>
Sanji: Was it a beautiful lady?💋<br/>
Brook: Or panties perhaps?<br/>
Usopp: Tell is what it was already!!!!<br/>
Luffy: Well actually I saw a magazine...<br/>
Nami: Shit.<br/>
Luffy: It was called "10 Ways to Please Your Partner in Bed" and It sounded weird, so I read it.<br/>
Robin: Oh my!🤭<br/>
Franky: You must have been SUPER bored to read!<br/>
Zoro: I gotta grab something strong to drink for this talk. Brb.<br/>
Chopper: That title is quit baffling.<br/>
Sanji:😵Were there pictures?👀<br/>
Brook: Yohoho! So what did you think?<br/>
Luffy: I was confused and I actually have a question.<br/>
Usopp: Nope I'm to young for this. My pure warrior's heart can take no more.😱<br/>
Usopp left the chat.<br/>
Jinbe: I'm not comfortable discussing this with children your age. I believe I shall take my leave as well.<br/>
Jinbe left the chat.<br/>
Luffy: I was wondering what is Sex? And is it a game we can play? It seems like hide and go seek? I don't understand.<br/>
Chopper: Dr. Kureha told me it's when a man puts his penis into his wife's vagina to make a baby.<br/>
Luffy: Oh.<br/>
Sanji: How dare you say something so graphic in front of such lovely innocent women?😡<br/>
Robin: Now Cook-san we're all mature adults here.<br/>
Franky: Super mature!<br/>
Zoro: Besides if you think that's graphic you should've heard the things your sweet Nami-swan said to me in bed the other day. 😏<br/>
Sanji: YOU SHITTY MOSS HAIRED BASTARD IM GONNA KILL YOU. 🤬<br/>
Brook: So You've seen her panties. I'm jealous. 🤤<br/>
                 Zoro kicked Sanji out of the chat.<br/>
                  Nami kicked Brook out of the chat.<br/>
Franky: That's was SUPERRR unexpected. Who knew?<br/>
Robin: I did.😎<br/>
Nami: Zoro we're going to have a serious talk about privacy later.<br/>
Zoro: I bet there won't be much talking invo—<br/>
Luffy: I don't understand why's Nami trying to have a baby. That's dangerous in our line of work.<br/>
Chopper: I agree. I was also unaware that Zoro and Nami were married.<br/>
Zoro: We're NOT.<br/>
Nami: No way in hell.<br/>
Zoro: Rude.<br/>
Franky: As the oldest and most experienced Ill deal with this.<br/>
Zoro: Experienced. Pftt😂. Says who?<br/>
Nami: Says Robin.<br/>
Robin: It's true.<br/>
Zoro: Damnn<br/>
Luffy: Stop rambling and get to the point already. Tell me NOW!<br/>
Franky: Sex is between two or sometimes more people, not necessarily of the opposite gender, and they definitely don't have to be married.  It can also be for pleasure not just for making babies.<br/>
Chopper: I was unaware. I'll have to record this in my notes.<br/>
Luffy: So you guys are all having fun without me.😕 I want to have fun too. 🤩 But I'm not sure how to play.<br/>
Robin added Boa Hancock and Sabo to the chat.<br/>
Robin: It's up to the two of you now.<br/>
Chopper: Agreed.<br/>
Nami: Good bye.<br/>
Zoro: I'm out too.<br/>
Franky: Super.<br/>
                              Robin left the chat.<br/>
                          Chopper left the chat.<br/>
                            Nami left the chat.<br/>
                            Zoro left the chat.<br/>
                            Franky left the chat.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>